première rencontre
by shyfier'sprincess
Summary: les personnages de shaman king se retrouvent dans un lycée un peu spéciale , avec en prime de nouveaux personnages dont notre héroine : Léna une jeune fille qui va faire connaissance avec notre pyromane préferé ...


. Dans l' avion qui les menaient a Tokyo , kang-hena était assise au fond d'un air ennuyé entourait par ses deux meilleurs amies : Emma , une jolie blonde au yeux bleu douce, sérieuse ,calme et la sauveuse de kang hena et go hy me quand ces deux là ce fourrait dans un de leurs innombrables pétrin . go hy mi était une brune au yeux noisettes , gaffeuse ironique et avec un manque de délicatesse incroyable , malgré ça elle pouvait être utile et sérieuse quand elle le voulait .kang hena ( Léna pour faire court ) était en quelque sorte un mélange des deux : sarcastique , impolie , capricieuse et pourrie gâté d'un coté , de l'autre généreuse ( enfin quand elle le voulait !) , gentille et intelligente quoique très jolie pourtant avec ses cheveux noir ébènes bariolé de mèches rose , ses yeux bleu saphirs et sa peau diaphane . toutes les trois étaient invités chez la marraine de lena pour un mois . elle les avaient déjà inscrite dans une école. a vrai dire aucune des trois n'avaient réellement envie d'y aller car elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds au japon bien que go hye mi et Léna soit demi-japonaise. ( à votre avis les yeux bleu c'est japonais ?)

Cependant Léna était préoccupée : elle cherchait un certain yoh qui était son meilleur amie puisque sa ( son ANCIENNE ) nounou connaissait bien les Asakusa et l'emmenait souvent avec elle et comme elle s'ennuyait garçon lui tenait toujours compagnie et ils jouaient ensemble . n'ayant pas beaucoup d'amis à l'époque ( on la traitait de démon car ses yeux bleu changeait de couleur pour devenir soir noir quand elle était en colère ou gris quand elle était triste ) elle tenait beaucoup a lui mais un beau jour , mira sa gouvernante ( la nounou de tout a l'heure ) a cessé de se rendre chez eux et là elle a rencontré emma . Elle se rappelait de lui comme si c'était hier mais elle se dit qu'il devait avoir bien changé depuis le temps . Absorbé par ses pensées elle ne vit le garçon qui venait de marcher sur son pied mais la douleur – elle – ne la manqua pas :

Tu pourrais regarder ou tu marche ! s'écriat -elle sans lever les yeux pour autant .

Oh pardon , dit le garçon qui n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé , à en juger par son intonation ironique .

Et voila comment lena , sans le savoir , venait d'être le point de mire de tous les occupants de cet avion.

Kye-hena ( lena pour les intimes ) était assises sur un rocher , contemplant pensivement le lac devant elle . elle vient de elle n'aspirait qu'a la tranquillité mais malheureusement un certain pyromane –frère jumeau de son meilleur ami et terrible séducteur vient troubler la parfaite harmonie dans laquelle elle se trouvait .

_ Que fait tu là toute seule , d'habitude je ne te vois jamais sans tes copines autours de toi ! s'étonna le shaman millénaire non sans une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix chaude et grave qui troublait tant la jeune et en même temps la faisait sortir de ses gonds .

_ ça ne te regarde pas que je sache ! répliqua la jeune fille en relevant la tête avec fierté faisant ansi remuer ses longs cheveux noir corbeau en cascade .

_ tu es plus jolie quand tu te mets sur tes grands chevaux lena .

_ on est pas assez proche pour que tu m'appelle lena alors garde tes distances .

_ et etre proche selon toi c'est quoi ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux qui ne présageait rien de bon .

_ c'est bien se connaitre et avoir des points communs , échanger des idées , se donner des conseils …. Dit-elle avec nonchalance ne savant pas qu'elle était en train de s'engouffrer dans le piège de hao .

_ c'est étrange moi j'ai une conception tout à fait différente ! en la fixant étrangement .

Si lena était plus prudente elle aurait deviner ou il venait en venir mais le mot danger n'avait pas de sens pour elle , c'est donc avec un air de défi qu'elle lui dit :

_ je serais curieuse de connaitre la tienne

Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas il prit ses lèvres et l'embrassa . Ce fut un baiser doux et tendre , elle essaya de se débattre au début mais elle abandonna se sentant vaincue d'avance .

Quand il la lâcha , elle avait les joues roses et les lèvres toutes rouges . Elle essaya de le gifler mais il arrêta sa main .

_ en as-tu vraiment envie ?

_ …

_ tu as perdu ta langue ou alors c'est moi qui t'es rendu incapable de parler ?

Saisisant le sens de ses paroles , elle devint rouge de colère . et ….. PAF ! elle lui donna une baffe dont il se souviendrait . Puis se leva et voulut prendre la direction du village quand il l'interpela :

_ je ne tolère pas ce genre de chose mais venant de toi , cela peut etre reconsidérer …

_ t'as finie ?

_ presque j'ai été très heureux moi aussi pour …

Elle n'entendit pas la suite car elle se mit à courir . Mais une chose est sur : ce baiser ne l'a pas laissé indifférente .


End file.
